


while the sun's still low, we go

by Anonymous



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You enjoy a special time with your favorite servant to deal with the heat of summer.
Relationships: Nero Claudius | Saber/Reader
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	while the sun's still low, we go

Just kissing the soft skin of Nero’s breast makes her hum and squirm underneath you. The Saber class servants skin tastes salty, of sweat, and you love it.

_Things escalated quickly, just over a few weeks of summer, from the time she appeared through a portal in front of you._

_You caught her by surprise, sneaking up behind in the garden, where she’d spent the better part of the morning training before the sun would make the temperatures unbearable. She had been quick to move things along after the initial kiss to her neck, and you quickly found yourself entangled, and on the grass._

You’re quick reaching for the zipper again, brushing your fingertips over her hot skin as you do, and pulling down further, until you can feel the outline of her bellybutton under your hand. Her stomach trembles softly as you feel around it, teasing, and Nero gasps into the kiss.

You hate to do it, but there’s no way around breaking away from her lips in preparation for what’s to come next.

Sitting up, you tug on it once more and feel lightheaded by the sight of her thin, blonde pubic hair.

You swallow, hard, which makes her giggle as she looks at you with bright eyes and you’re glad that there’s nothing as complicated as her suit on yourself as you tug down your shorts and boxers before sinking back between her eagerly spread legs.

Her pussy is hot, soaking wet and feels heavenly in contrast to the fabric of her trousers, rough against your skin as Nero wraps her legs around you in response to the breathtaking spark of penetration.

It’s not the first time you’re having sex, but it sure is different.

You’re not certain which heat gets to you, the dry burn of the sun approaching its zenith, or the smoldering warmth radiating off Nero’s body.

No matter which one it is, it makes your lust grow tenfold and leads to an explosive expression in the form of a frenzy of wild, barely coordinated thrusts that Nero answers with a deep, guttural moan as she wraps her arms around you as well.

Between breaths, as you pound into her, she kisses you, again and again, her voice slowly growing in pitch and richness as you fuck her furiously towards an orgasm which rears its head faster than both of you would’ve liked.

Her walls tighten around your cock, Nero’s teeth nudge at your bottom lip and she suppresses a squeal as she comes undone underneath you.

It’s more than enough to make you follow her over the edge.

With your face buried in the crook of her neck, you finish, groaning and accidentally biting her flesh as you cum inside her. Yet, intoxicated by the scent of her sweat and faint traces of her perfume, you keep moving, refusing to let this rush end, until exhausting gets the better of you and collapse atop of her.

Pressing feverish kisses to her skin, you take your sweet time to recover, until Nero pushes against your torso and you reluctantly roll off her.

Looking at her, you can see her eyes are still closed, but her lips wear a warm smile as she pants for air. You follow suit, embracing the moment.

She’s first to break the silence, after the minutes pass and the sun begins tickle your skin.

“Let’s do this again sometime, Master.”

_Naturally, you would._

**Author's Note:**

> Spontanous request I actually enjoyed writing, despite not my unfamiliarity with the grander aspects of the fate series because the outfit in question here is simply breathtaking.


End file.
